PandaHero
by Minene Uryuu
Summary: Akasuna No Sakura es una chica común de 16 años, vive en un apartamento con su hermano Sasori y su hermana pequeña, Rei. Ella es una chica común y corriente por el día, sin embargo por la noche, junto con su hermano mayor, Sasori, se convierten en los PandaHero
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Hoy vengo con una nueva idea, con un nuevo Fic, PandaHero**

**La verdad es que no sé si pueda terminar con Música Ligera, lo más probable es que la elimine, porque estoy más concentrada en este nuevo Fic, tengo más ideas para este que para el otro **

**Bueno, Enjoy!**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**PandaHero**

**Capítulo 1**

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana, Una extraña chica de 16 años con pelo rosa pálido, ojos color jade y piel tan blanca como la porcelana se alistaba para ir al colegio.

Esta mujercita se llama Akasuna No Sakura, estudia en Konoha School.

La pelirrosa se dió una ducha fría para despertarse bien y se puso su ropa que consistía en una remera azul marino con unos flamencos tribales, encima de esta un chaleco de vestir negro cuadriculado, un jean color azul algo claro y unas zapatillas color verde con detalles en negro

Después de alistarse, se sentó en la silla frente al tocador y se peinó rápido para luego ir a alistar a su hermanita, Rei.

Rei es la hermana pequeña de Sakura, tiene 7 años el cabello rosa y ojos marrones,ella va al mismo colegio que su hermana mayor pero en nivel primario. Según Sasori, Rei es como una mini-Sakura, en casi todos los aspectos.

Sakura despertó a Rei y la comenzó a vestir

-Levanta los brazos para que te pueda poner la remera- decía con su voz maternal Sakura

Vestía unos un vestido blanco con lunares azules, y la falda tenía capas con distintos estampados, rojo con rayas blancas, azul con lunares blancos, y teía unas calzas conectadas al vestido de color azul con rayas horizontales blancas

-Onee-san, hoy tienen otro baile?- preguntó Rei con voz medio dormida

-Si, pero te prometo que terminaremos lo más rápido posible y volveremos a casa- decía Sakura besando la frente de Rei - Ven así te peino un poco

Sakura se sentó en una silla y colocó a Rei sobre sus piernas peinando su cabello y recogiéndolo con una coleta alta y poniéndole una bincha color azul marino

-Ya está bonita, ve y trae tus cosas así nos vamos, y de paso despídete de Sasori-niisan- de decía Sakura a Rei

-Hai- Rei todó su mochilita y fue a la habitación de Sasori- Adiós Nii-san- y dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo

Las 2 fueron comiendo fruta, para ser exactos una manzana, hasta el colegio. Cuando llegaron al aula de Rei, Sakura le entregó su launchera y le dijo después se veían a la salida.

.

Sakura subió 3 pisos hasta su aula, allí se encontró con Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri y Kiba.

Dejó sus cosas en su asiento que estaba al lado de Ino, su mejor amiga desde primaria, y se fue con sus amigos

-Buenos días- saludó Sakura con una cálida sonrisa

-Hola/Buenos días Sakura/-chan- saludaron todos

-Buenos días frentesota, qué cuentas? Viste el baile de los PandaHero anoche por la TV?- preguntó Ino

-Sí, los ví, son geniales- decía Sakura tranquilamente _InnerSakura: OBVIO QUE SOMOS GENIALES! :D _

-Esta noche darán otro show, quieren ir?- invitó Naruto

-Si / bueno / Está bien / Me parece bien/ Ok- Decían todos

-Lo siento yo no puedo ir, tengo que cuidar a Rei- trataba de excusarce _Mejor dicho, tenemos que hacer el super show de esta noche! :D _Inner, por qué no te callas? 

-Por qué no la dejas con Sasori?- preguntó Neji _Porque si yo soy Panda, él es Hero_

-No me parece bien, a veces él se va de fiesta con sus amigos- decía Sakura con inseguridad

-Bueno, pero te prometo que si llegamos a obtener algo de ellos, te lo doy! Ya tenga que secuestrarlos Dattebayo! :D- decía Naruto

-Eemm... Ok- decía con inseguridad para después sonreir

-Alumnos, por favor, tomen sus asientos, vamos a comenzar la clase- dijo Kakashi, el profesor

-Hai, sensei- dijo toda la clase con aburrimiento

Las clases pasaron con aburrimiento, pero rápido. Los chicos conversaron y rieron hasta que el día se terminó

Sakura estaba afuera de el colegio, por la salida de los niños de primaria, esperando a Rei la cual salió impecable, tal y como la dejó esa mañana, Rei era una niña callada cuando estaba en el colegio, pero cuando llegaba a casa, parloteaba a mares

-Lista para que vamos?- decía Sakura metiendo la mochila pequeña de Rei a su bolso que era más grande (**N/A: **Ni modo que sea más pequeño)

-Hai, Onee-cha, primero podemos ir a comprar unos caramelos?

-Bueno, me sobró algo de dinero-

Después de comprar, llegaron al Pizza-Bar "Puerto Mitre" donde Sakura sentó a Rei en una de las banquetas de la barra para que dibuje o cosas así, ya que ella no era inquieta. Además de que el lugar era pequeño, Sakura estaba más cómoda teniendo a Rei cerca de sus colegas conocían a Rei, con eso estaba más aliviada.

Fue a la parte de atrás del lugar y se puso su delantal color negro, le cubría la parte del pecho, en su cintura se ataba de la parte de la espalda, apegandose a su figura, y seguía hasta las rodillas. Se ató el cabello con una coleta alta

-Esperame aquí, son las 16:15, a las 18:00 nos vamos, está bien?- le preguntaba Sakura a su hermanita, la cual asintió con una sonrisa. Sakura le besó la frente y comenzó a atender hasta que terminó su turno.

Sakura tomó su parte de las propinas y se fue con Rei hacia casa

.

Las chicas ingresaron al apartamento, para esa hora Sasori ya debía haber llegado de trabajar en la tienda de Videojuegos

-Sasori!- llamó Sakura sin obtener una respuesta - Sasori!- volvió a llamar, al ver que no le respondía se dirigió a la habitación de Sasori, pero cuando ingresó fue asustaba por detrás

-Buuu!-

-Aaaahhh!- dijo golpeando en el estómago a su opresor que era justamente Sasori

-Auuggh! Qué te pasa!- dijo Sasori sosteniendose el abdomen

-L-lo siento, Sasori, pero te dije que no me asustes cuando llego del trabajo, sobre que estoy con Rei, me da más miedo

Por otro lado Rei no paraba de reir. Sakura ayudó a Sasori a pararse

-Y bien?- le mostraba Sasori la nueva ropa que compró para esa noche, consistía en una campera larga color verde fuerte con unas antiparras color amarillo en el cuello, unos pantalones naranjas y unas zapatillas color violeta con lineas azul neon, debajo de la campera tenía una remera color rosa fuerte con salpicaduras de pintura fluor, todo acompañado de la capucha de la campera que era de color rojo con 2 ojos

-Sugooi!- decía Sakura fascinada por la ropa

-Y para tí tengo esto- decía Sasori tomándo a Sakura de la muñeca hacia su habitación

Lo que le trajo era un pantalón cargo de color verde militar, una musculosa Negracon la estampa de unos auriculares color verde neon, una campera color violeta y azul con las mangas color blancas, unon botines largos hasta por debajo de la rodilla y todo acompañado de una vicera color negra que tenía unas antiparras color verde fluor, todo como para una discoteca, Sakura se quedó viendo fascinada la ropa y lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazar a Sasori

-Gracias, Nii-san!-

-De nada, ahora ve a cambiarte, en 1 hora nos tenemos que ir, Rei, tú igual, te dejé algo de ropa en tu cama

-Hai, arigato Onii-san!

Todos se cambiaron con las ropas que había comprado Sasori. Para el maquillaje Sasori se había pintado la parte de abajo de los ojos de Negro, Sakura hizo lo mismo y los dos se pusieron lentes de contacto de color Amarillo

Como sus cabellos eran muy notorios se los tiñeron con pintura lavable. Sakura, que era Panda, se lo tiñó de color Verde y Sasori, que era Hero, de por suerte tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, lo ató en una coleta y la pasó por el agujero de la visera.

Cuando terminaron de cambiarse salieron a la calle, Sasori "Amarró" a Rei a su torso por la parte interior de su campera y se dirigieron la discoteca haciendo Parkour*.Al llegar a la edificación entraron por la puerta trasera, ahí el dueño del bar que los contrató para que bailen, los estaría esperando

-Sean bienvenidos la discoteca "By Pass"*, Avisen cuando estén listos para anunciar su llegada y comenzar- explicaba Orochimaru

-Solo le quería pedir una cosa, podría poner a canción Scream de Usher- dijo Sakura con indiferencia

-Claro, solo recuerden avisar-

-Hmp, ok- respondió Sakura

Según Sasori, cuando Sakura se transformaba en _Panda_, su personalidad cambiaba, pasaba a ser una Sakura más fría y dura de lo que era

Sasori soltó a Rei y fueron a la parte trasera del escenario, repasaban la coreografía mentalmente

-Estas lista?- preguntó Sasori con una sonrisa ladina

Al parecer Sakura no es la única que se _transforma _

-Lista- contestó con una sonrisa altanera

-Orochimaru... estamos listos- le dijo Sasori a Orochimaru

-Esta bien, preparen su entrada - decía Orochimaru saliendo de ahí y llegando al escenario captando la atención de todos- Damas y caballeros, esta noche tenemos invitados especiales que hoy nos brindarán un espectáculo, les presento a los ...¡_PandaaaaHeroo!_

En ese momento comenzó la música y los 2 entraron y caminaron hasta la parte del medio del escenario esperando a que el ritmo empezaba después empezar a moverse de una manera única, la coreografía estaba perfectamente hecha para esa canción, los pasos eran precisos y cada movimiento que empleaban era medido

Cuando empezaron a bailar Panda notó que la ropa que Hero había comprado comenzó a brillar ya que estaba oscuro, y entonces notó que su sonrisa igual brillaba, era por el tipo de luz que tenía la discoteca,entonces llamó a Hero

-Hero, sonríe que tu sonrisa ilumina el ambiente...- dijo de una manera divertida pero sin dejar de bailar

Entonces Hero obedeció y sonrió sacando algunos gritillos de las chicas que se encontraban allí

-He he he, tenías razón- conestó

Cuando la canción terminó ellos tenían las piernas separadas, los brazos abiertos, medio caídos formando una "V" abierta, la cabeza gacha pero no tapaban su sonrisa diabólica.

Toda la gente empezó a silbarles y a hacer coro al nombre de los chicos: _¡PandaHero! ¡PandaHero! ¡PandaHero! _se escuchaba en toca a discoteca

Sobre todo un grupo de personas los cuales eran los amigos de Sasori y los de Sakura.

Después de eso, Panda y Hero se despidieron del público y fueron atrás del escenario, donde Rei los esperaba con unas bebidas, estaban agotados y al rato llegó Orochimaru dandoles el dinero acordado, que eran $1000 y se fueron a casa

-Qué quieren comer?- preguntó Sakura cambiandose de ropa quedando en una remera rosa pastel que decoía "Love Is Blind" en forma de tabla de test de vision, y un pantalón pescador de color verde militar

-Onigiri con pollo al curry!- gritaron en unisono

-_Son iguales-_ pensó Sakura sacando los ingredientes y demás cosas para cocinar

Cuando Sakura terminó de cocinar puso la mesa y los llamó para cenar, comieron y conversaron sobre las cosas que les había pasado en le día. Rieron y conversaron hasta la hora de ir a dormir

Sakura estaba acostada en su cama de 1 plaza y 1/2 por lo que le sobraba bastante espacio

-Onee-chan , puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó Rei desde la puerta tallandose su ojo izquierdo

-Claro, ven- contestó Sakura haciendose a un lado de la cama y abriendo las sábanas.

-Gracias, buenas noches

-Buenas noches- dijo Sakura besando la frente de Rei

Porque para Rei, Sakura era como su madre

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**Bueeeno, gracias por leer! trataré de actualizar más seguido, pero no prometo nada**

**Sugerencias, preguntas? \(._.)/ las espero con gusto**

**Sayonara! **


	2. Chapter 2

**PandaHero**

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura se encontraba en el aula como era de esperarse diariamente. Le habían asignado un trabajo de historia con Naruto, por lo cual él no dejaba de hablar y alardear que iban a sacar 10 en el trabajo, pues Sakura tenía el puntaje más alto de la clase de 99.8

Como Sakura se tenía que sentar cerca de Naruto solo tomó su libro, su carpeta y su cartuchera dejando su mochila en su haciento en el cual estaba Hinata porque a la pelinegra le tocaba con Ino.

Esa vez Sakura tenía que ir más de lo usual a su encuentro con Sasori para practicar una nueva coreografía para esa noche. Por lo que tenía una bolsa con ropa en su casillero y sus accesorios estaban en su mochila, pero no se preocupó de ello porque solo eran sus lentes de contacto y un delineador de ojos.

-Sakura-chaaan... Me prestas tu bloc de Notas para anotar la respuesta n° 3?- preguntó Naruto subrayando en su libro la respuesta

-O.O Naruto, encontraste una respuesta?- preguntó atonita Sakura

-Si.. qué tiene?

-Quién eres y qué hiciste con Naruto!?- pregunto con histeria fingida para después reir- Naaa, estaba bromeando, ahora te paso el bloc

-Ok

-Hinata-chan! Me pasas de mi mochila el bloc de Notas?- pidió Sakura desde su asiento

-S-sí, ya voy Sakura-san- resondió Hinata tomando la mochila y empezando a buscar el bloc de Notas, pero cuando lo encontró el bloc, encontró una pequeña cajita con ellos

La curiosidad venció a Hinata y la abrió con cuidado encontrando 2 lentes de contacto color amarillo, por lo que se sorprendió

-_Por qué Sakura-san tendrá esto?- _Hinata se preguntaba y fue con Sakura

-Aquí tienes el bloc Sakura-san

-Oh! Gracias Hinata-chan

-E-em S-sakura te quería p-pedir si p-podíamos ha-hablar en privado, por favor

-Claro, enseguida vuelvo Naruto- avisaba Sakura a Naruto entregandole el Bloc de Notas

-Ok, pero no te tardes

.

Hinata y Sakura le pidieron permiso al profesor para ir al baño a hablar

-De qué quieres hablar Hinata-chan?- decía algo nerviosa Sakura

-Te quería preguntar, por qué tienes lentes de contacto amarillos?- preguntó de manera inocente Hinata

-Etto... es porque es para una amiga de trabajo, ella me pidió que los retirara de la tienda de óptica para ella- mintió con un poco de nerviosismo, casi descubre que ella era Panda

Hinata no estaba tan convencida de su respuesta pero accedió- Está bien, era solo por curiosidad- dijo con una sonrisa tierna

-Entonces volvamos, hay que terminar ese trabajo- ofreció Sakura saliendo del baño con Hinata

Cuando volvieron Naruto le preguntó a Sakura

-De qué hablaban?- interesado en si hablaron de él, pero obviamente Sakura no le iba a decir a nadie de eso, eso quedaba entre ella y Hinata

-De nada importante- respondió Sakura mirando su libro para continuar trabajando

-_Hipócrita mentirosa_- susurró Naruto para sí mismo

Sakura escuchó eso y le preguntó a Naruto con una inocencia fingida- Dijiste algo Naruto?

-N-nada Sakura-chan- decía muy nervioso, rascándose la nuca

-Te escuché idiota!- decía Sakura mientras le propinaba un golpe en la quijada, pero por suerte no llamó la atención- Ahora déjate de estupideces para que sigamos con esta bazofia de trabajo

-E-esta bien- dijo Naruto sobándose la quijada

Las clases surgieron con tranquilidad pero aún así Hinata seguía con sus sospechas, ella sabía que Sakura le había mentido pero esa vez lo dejó pasar.

.

Estaba en la salida esperando a Rei con la bolsa con ropa en la mano, por suerte Sakura no trabajaba ese día por lo tenía tiempo suficiente para armar una coreografía con Sasori para esa noche.

Cuando vio salir a Rei la tomó entre sus brazos, la cargó y fueron a casa, ahí Sakura se puso ropa para hacer deporte y fue con Rei al lugar de encuentro con Sasori el cual era una construccion abandonada que tenía pinta de ser una escuela

-Bueno, comencemos!- gritó Sasori empezando a hacer unos pasos de break dance al cual Sakura se sumó

Pasó un rato hasta que ya tenían la coreografía armada, se pusieron a practicarla y a elegir la canción, la que le quedaba perfecta era "The Night Out" de _Martin Solvieg _

Se dirigiron a casa, Sakura no le dijo a Sasori lo que pasó con Hinata porque sabía que le daría un sermón, de que debe ser más cuidadosa con sus cosas y etc.

.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación acostada en su cama pensando en lo que Sakura podría relacionarse con esos lentes de contacto hasta que su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, la llamada era de Ino

-Hola?

-_Hinata!_

-Si Ino?

-_Te iba a preguntar si querías ir conmigo a ver a los PandaHero hoy? Iran Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, yo y Shikamaru_

-De acuerdo

_-Preguntale a Neji si quiere venir_

-Esta bien, espera un momento- fue a la habitación de su hermano que se encontraba haciendo lo mismo que Hinata

-Espera un momento Naruto, Querías algo Hinata-sama?

-S-si, era si querías ir a ver a los PandaHero esta noche con los chicos?

-Eso me está preguntando Naruto, yo voy a ir

-Esta bien, le voy a decir a Ino- se dirigió a su habitación y le dijo a Ino- Neji también va, a qué hora nos juntamos en dónde?

_-Nos juntamos esta noche, a las 20:00 en "Ele"- _Informó Ino (**N/A: **Ele: es como una discoteba-Bar, donde podés tomar, comer y bailar)

-Esta bien, nos vemos!

.

Panda y Hero estaban ocultos entre las columnas del lugar, desde el punto donde estaban el DJ los observaba esperando a que llegue la señal desde ambos

_Flash Back_

_-Oooe, DJ!- llamó Sasori al DJ Que se encontraba en una cabina _(**N/A:** vieron que en las discotecas hay como un balcón-plataforma donde el DJ tiene su equipo de música? esa es la Cabina)

_-Llámenme Kabuto, qué se les ofrece?- decía el DJ_

_-Te queríamos pedir que hagas sonar la cancion The Night Out de Martin Solvieg pero ... -empezó a explicar Panda_

_-... cuando te demos una señal que será esta- terminó de explicar Hero alzando sus pulgares_

_-Nosotros nos esconderemos en lugares diferentes para iniciar, esperas la señal y pones la música, ok?- explicaba Panda_

_-Ok- _

_Entonces Panda y Hero se fueron a ocultar lo cual fue tarea difícil porque sus ropas eran como las de el pultimo baile, brillaban_

_End of Flash Back _

Ahora Panda miró a Hero esperado a que estuvieran de acuerdo, lo cual sucedió y le dieron la señal a Kabuto el cual puso la canción y los PandaHero hicieron su aparición entrando a la pista con una voltereta mortal y aposicionarse uno a la espalda del otro, y comenzaron a hacer la coreografía ensayada.

Como ellos estaban bailando en una pista de baile decidieron improvisar unos pasos bailando entre la gente.

Sakura comenzó a bailar entre sus amigos, se acercó un poco a Hinata la cual la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

Pov Hinata

Estaba bebiendo un vaso de gaseosa cuando los PandaHero aparecieron en la pista y comenzaron a bailar de una manera increíble.

En un momento de la canción Panda se acercó y bailó entre la multitud pasando entre nosotros, cuando se acercó a mí para tomarme de la mano y girarme sobre mi lugar le noté un ligero parecido con Sakura, le noté las mismas fracciones pero por el maquillaje de los ojos no los pude definir bien.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba estudiando con la mirada se alejó con una voltereta invertida

Fin de Pov Hinata, Pov Panda 

Me dí cuenta de que Hinata me estaba estudiando con la mirada, así que para que no descubriera que soy Sakura me alejé de ella con una voltereta y comencé a bailar por otros lados , saltando en lugares espaciosos y volviendome a juntar con Hero para seguir con la coreografía.

Cuando ya había terminado la coreografía me acerqué a la barra a tomar una lata de Coca-Cola hasta que sentí que un grupo de gente se puso detrás de mí. Me voltee y vi a mis amigos, por lo que volví a voltear para que no me reconocieran

-Panda!- sentí que Ino me gritaba en el oído, esta mina me quiere dejar sorda

-Ino, ya déjala, no ves que no respira?- decía alterado Naruto soltandome de Ino

-P-pero, podemos charlar un rato? Siempre quise conocerte- Me pidió Ino y no sé porqué accedí

-Claro- dije en un tono algo más grave que mi voz original

-Preguntas! Bailas muy seguido?- preguntó Ino

-No muy seguido, como máximo 1 vez a la semana

-Cuál es tu nombre original?- preguntó Naruto

-Eso es clasificado- contesté con indiferencia

-Tienes hermanos?-preguntó Shikamaru

-Hero es mi hermano- Dije con sinceridad notando la sorpresa en los rostros de los chicos y chicas

-Tienes novio?- me preguntó Naruto en forma de coqueteo

-No-

-Y quieres uno?- esta vez preguntó Kiba

-Por el momento no, gracias- contesté

-Desde cuándo bailas?- preguntó Neji

-Desde que tenía unos 12 años, ví a un grupo de chicos bailar break dance, entonces me sumé a ellos junto con Hero y luego ellos querían entrar en competiciones, entonces con Hero nos sepramos y desde ahí bailamos juntos- contesté contando mi historia

Hasta ahora pude notar que el único que, practicamente, me ignoraba era Sasuke

-Panda! Panda!- escuché a Hero llamarme

-Qué?- le pregunté indiferente

-Nos vamos- me dijo, yo solo dejé mi bebida en el mostrador, le pagué al barman y me despedí de todos

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos - y me percaté de que Ino me miraba con demasiada admiración debo decir- Ten- le puse mi vicera - Espero verlos algún día, adiós!

-Sugoooiii! Kyaaa!- decía Ino poniendo la gorra en su pecho y estrujándola mientras daba brinquitos

Me despedí yendome atrás de la discoteca con Hero por Rei

-Vamos? estoy agotado- me pidió Sasori

-Está bien, vamos Rei... Rei, ¡Rei!- la hice reaccionar porque estaba dormida

-Ya nos vamos?- me dijo bostezando

-Si, pónte mi campera- le dije que se ponga mi campera la cual estaba usando de almohada. Cuando terminó de ponersela le puse la capucha y la cargué hacia la puerta trasera

Caminamos hasta llegar al apartamento, ya era tarde, aproximadamente las 23:00 pero por suerte era viernes.

Dejé a Rei en la cama, le puse el pijama y la tapé. Cuando Fui a la pieza de Sasori, me salió una gota (al estilo anime) porque Sasori ni siquiera se cambió, solo se tiró ensima de la cama completamente dormido.

Le saqué los zapatos, la campera, la remera y el pantalón. Me sonrojé por un momento pero después le puse su pantalos de pijama y lo tapé con las sábanas, ahroa la que quedaba para dormir era yo, estaba agotada, por lo que me puse mi pijama rápidamente y me dormí.

Pero antes pensé: _Qué pasaría si no tuviera a Sasori y a Rei a mi lado, _estaría perdida, porque yo necesito de ellos y ellos necesitan de mí

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**Bueeeno, este fue el 2° capítulo, le quiero agradecer a Blackwave por ayudarme a escribir este capítulo ;)**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
